Celestial Blossom
by TCRLN
Summary: What if Sakura Haruno is a Celestial Spirit?, and if given to the wrong hands, could destroy anything and everything there is. Lucy Heartfilia finds it during a mission and summons it in front of the whole guild. What's this? All the boys are having feelings for her? and she has a brother? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Summary- What if Sakura Haruno was a Celestial Key? And if in the wrong hands, could destroy anything and everything? Lucy Heartfilia finds the key during a mission and summons it in front of the guild. What's this? The boys have feelings for her? And she has a brother? Read and find out!

Disclaimer- Me no own Naruto or Fairytail :3

"Eh" – Talking

'_Hm'- _thinking

"**NO!"**- Shouting/yelling

Chapter 1-

No One's POV

It was the usual day in Konoha, kids laughing and older people training. A beautiful girl with pink hair, emerald eyes, pale skin and wearing a white simple but elegant-like kimono was staring outside her window looking around the village.

"Being a ninja is so fun, exciting even! But I guess my time is almost up." The girl said while looking dazed.

Suddenly, a bright light showed up and a mysterious person with spiked auburn colored hair with cat ears and wearing a suit came out.

"It is time, Sakura." The person said.

"Alright." The girl known as Sakura said, smiling.

"I guess my time is already up, ne…. Loke Onii-san.."

"It is, Imouto-chan, Indeed it is. Are you ready to go? Or do you have to pack or something?" Loke said.

"Nah! Too lazy! Pack for me? Pwease~" Sakura said with the cutest puppy eyes.

"Argh, No thanks, I'll pass" Said Loke, not looking at her.

"B-but! Wahh! Loke Onii-san hates meeeee! Wahh!" Sakura said sobbing cutely with fake tears running down her face(Anime Style :D).

"Ugh.. Fine.." Loke said, still not looking at her. "Wait, Why do I have to pack? Can't you teleport all your stuff there?" Loke said STILL not looking at Sakura.

"Eh.. OH YEAH! I almost forgot! I have all the powers ~ I'm stronger than you~!" Sakura said giggling while sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever Imouto-chan, I'm still older than you anyway." Loke said smirking.

" Mou! U ruined my moment! And look at me for once! Do you think I'm ugly or something?" Sakura said with an annoyed look.

"Fine!" When Loke turned his head around and looked at Sakura, His jaw fell and eyes widened.

"Whaaa-" Loke said gawking.

"Hmph! What? Is there something on my face?" Sakura said looking at Loke.

"What the hell happened to you?! How did you become so..so..HOT?! and so innocent-looking? When you were still a brat you were so goth like!" Loke said gaping openly.

"What? I grew up! Innocent?! YUCK! Oi! I ain't no brat!" Sakura said crossing her arms and looking away.

"Anyway, Loke-niisan, Do you have an owner? A nice one? Not like that Karen-bitch?" Sakura said looking at Loke.

"Yup! She's a great owner! She doesn't like to be called master, and she wants us to treat her as a friend. I also have a crush on her." Loke said blushing slightly while talking.

"Hm.. What's her name? and it's not a surprise that you have a crush on her, playboy" Lucy Said.

"Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, She has almost all the Golden Zodiac Keys and only needs you to complete us. She thinks it's already complete, since you've been kept a secret by the Spirit King." Loke said ignoring the fact that Sakura called him a playboy.

"Eh.. I want her to be my owner~! Give my key to her during a misson... wait, scratch that, make her find me during a mission, put my key somewhere safe and easy to be found" Sakura said smiling.

'_hmm.. The boys will surely like her.. maybe Capricorn still likes her..stupid goat.. and the guild. ARGH!' _Loke thought.

Sakura then teleported all her stuff and Loke to her house in the Spirit World and prepared herself to meet her friends once again.

Next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the next day :3 Read and Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and faved! :D I'll update faster and I'll make sure to make it longer ;3 Special thanks to 'Still Awesome' for bringing his friends to read my fic and review Thanks! :D

Chapter 2-

Loke's POV

After we teleported to our house in the Spirit World, I noticed that my sister was almost out of the door.

"Hey! Did you even ask permission to me? Don't go out without asking permission!" I said.

Sakura turned around to face me with an annoyed look.

"But! It's my life! And I wanna meet my friends again!" Sakura whined.

"Still, I am your OLDER brother! You should always ask permission to me before you go out!" I said looking at Sakura.

"Ugh! Okay okay! Loke-nii~ Can I go out to meet my friends?" Sakura said with a cute pout.

"No." I deadpanned.

"B-but! You told me to ask permission! Now you won't allow me?!" Sakura said teary eyed.

"Imouto-" I started.

"No! Don't 'Imouto-chan' me, Loke-nii! You should allow me to go! I'm a big girl now! I want to be able to go out without asking permission to my older brother! I want to be responsible of my own life!" Sakura almost shouted. With a tear running down her face.

I stared at her teary eyes, it's not like I don't want her to meet her friends or anything… It's just… She's growing up so fast… I haven't seen her for decades… I missed her…Hmm… I guess… Okay, I decided that I will let her go out. She…grew up… It's time to stop worrying and start shoo-ing some boys who dares stare at my sister. I smiled then opened my mouth and said the words-

"Okay, I will let you go out, but I will have to tag along. I'm sorry I made you cry."

"Yay~ Thanks Loke-nii! Thank you thank you thank you! It's fine! Of course! Tag along~ it will be fun~!" Sakura said wiping the tears off her face, Smiling.

Sigh. I guess having a happy sister is better than a sad one… I should get ready, Sakura's jumping up and down of excitement already, Oh dear Spirit King, Make all the boys except me disappear.

"I'll be back in a moment, I have to get dressed." I said going out of the room.

"Mkay~!" Sakura said.

Sakura's POV

"Mkay~!" I said

I know I haven't seen my brother for so long, and he wants to catch up to me again, but I'm really excited to see my friends… I should visit him time-to-time so we could catch up. I also want to meet Loke-nii's owner, I really hope that she isn't like that Karen-bitch. Karen was such a bad person, how dare she punish Aries for doing nothing! Can't she tell that she was the one responsible for being the receiving end of Master Bob?! That stupid woman! Good thing Loke-nii saved Aries, but almost cost him his own life. How did he survive? Was it Lucy, his new owner?. I have to ask him sometime, I'll just ask him when he gets back. I'm so excited!.

"I'm done" Loke-nii said coming out of his room. He was wearing his trademark suit and glasses.

"Hmph! You haven't changed at all! Same clothes, same style, same look! Okay, I guess you did mature a bit and got taller.. But still." I said. I was wearing a white summer dress with pink cherry blossom patters that ended to my knees and white doll shoes also with pink cherry blossom patters. . I got this outfit on sale when I was still in the Shinobi World. My hair is also tied up in a bun with my bang on each side of my face.

Speaking of Shinobi World, what would Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-'kun' and Naruto-'baka''s reaction be? I forgot to write a letter, I forgot to say goodbye… And Ino-'pig' and the others… I miss them… I guess if I have time, I could visit them too. I really thought them as my family when I was there… Kakashi as my father, Sasuke and Naruto and the other boys as my brothers and the girls as my sister… I also had that fake annoying crush on Sasuke, and called Naruto an idiot and punches him… All of it was a lie.. my personality, my powers..my capability… I really miss them.

"Imouto-chan? You alright? Your keep on staring at nothing… and is that really the clothes you'll wear? Your boobs barely fit!" I heard Loke-nii say.

Hmm.. I guess Loke-nii noticed I was too quiet and why did he have to comment on my boobs?! That pervert!. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking on what my other friends on the Shinobi World say when they notice I'm gone… I miss them… AND STOP STARING AT MY BOOBS!" I said looking away with a blush and crossing my arms on my chest, attempting to hide them from Loke's view. Which of course, failed and got bigger when looked.

"I bet they would miss you too!, say, did you have a boyfriend when I was gone?" Loke-nii said looking at my suspiciously. Not looking at my.. ehem.. anymore.

"W-What?! Boyfriend?! NO! I don't! and I guess… I was after all their 'Cherry Blossom Sweetheart"" I said, well, shouted the first part but said on the second.

"Sheesh! I was only kidding! So, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Or have you changed your mind?" Loke-nii said looking at me.

"Yeah! Come on! Let's go~!" I shouted happily skipping to the door, opening it then going out with my brother.

"I guess I did the right thing, Sakura really grew up, with a still a childish side…" I heard Loke-nii say. Then I smiled and said-

"Race you to the meeting room! Everyone is there!" I yelled running.

"What?! How did you know there was a meeting ? And that all the spirits are there?" Loke-nii said, surprised while beside me running, hmm… If I used 0.1% of my speed, I would be there, but I guess 0.0% is fine.

"Of course! I'm that awesome! I have the mind reading magic also! Duh! And when I read your mind while you were dressing up I heard about the meeting and how you lied of going to the bathroom but actually came to get me!" I said awesomely.

"Eh, Just hurry up and use teleportation magic!: Loke-nii said while breathing rapidly, but still running. Oh yea, I forgot, I had teleportation, Haha!

"Okie! Hold on to me!" I said holding Loke-nii's hand.

"Ok!" Loke-nii said holding my hand.

I then teleported us to the meeting room(It's not really a room, they are in a big space you can still see the sky) where all the spirits looked at us and the spirit king stopping what he was saying.

"Er…" Loke-nii said, looking at me for help.

Fine. I'll help. "Hiya minna! I'm back! Anyone missed me?" I said smiling widely.

"SAKURA-CHAN/HIME/SAMA! WE MISSED YOU!" All the spirits said (Yes, even Aquarius, Capricorn and the others) while the spirit king was still looking at us.

"I see you have come back, Sakura. We have missed you. Now, LETS HAVE A PARTY!" The Spirit king said then shouted. (OOC? XD)

CLIFFHANGER! XD Reviews please~! :3 Is it good? Bad? Need more work?. Next chapter will be Lucy's POV! Yay~! :D Hope you liked it! See ya~ Imma update either tomorrow or later :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Hiya~! :D Sowwy! I haven't been replying to your very wonderful reviews I habe summer leadership training and this is the last day :D P.S, ME NO OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT DA STORY :D

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVED AND FOLLOWED~! I AM SORRY FOR DA DELAY :3

Chapter 3~

Spirit King's POV

'I have't been this happy since I became the spirit king!' I thought to myself.

I might have been A BIT out of character when I shouted to have the party started, but it's all worth it. I haven't seen our strongest spirit in ages! She sure changed a lot! Even though Loke's the leader of the golden spirits and quite strong, Sakura is still, and forever be, the strongest spirit ever existed.

"SAKURA! Come over here! I want to talk to you!" I shouted over the loud music that Lyra made. Heh, she can use an electric guitar too? How surprising.

"Yo! Wassup old man! Watcha' been up to?" Sakura said sticking her tongue out with a peace sign and winking.

Sigh. I thought her attitude would have changed, but sadly, only her appearance did. AND DID SHE JUST CALL ME AN OLD MAN?!

"OLD MAN?! I AM NO OLD MAN! I AM ONLY 5930 YEARS OLD! I AM NOT AN OLD MAN!" I yelled(OOC much?), twitching.

"Eh, 5930? That's SOOOOO OLD! NO WONDER YOU HAVE A BEARD!... Mustache… WHATEVER! THAT THING IN YOUR FACE!" Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest.

'WTF? (XD) _**THING**_ IN MY FACE?! THERE IS NO 'THING' IN MY HANDSOME FACE! IT IS THE MOST AWESOME MUSTACHE IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!' I shouted in my head.

I sighed and said – "Whatever, pinky Just talk to me when your serious. I shouldn't have called you." I said, turning around and looking at the crowd of spirits, silver keys and gold keys alike.

"PINKY**? **_**PINKY?!**_ DO I LOOK LIKE A PINKY TO YOU?! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE PINK HAIR, YOU CALL ME PINKY?! OH ITS ON **OLD MAN**!" Sakura yelled.

Which shook the whole Spirit World and making some of the spirits loose their balance.

'Hm? How can the spirits not notice or even hear?' I thought looking at the spirits. After all that, they're still dancing?!.

"You called me an old man, which is a word I despise. it's only fair if I call you that." I said calmly.

"Ugh, whatever." Sakura said calming down, sighing.

"What the heck do you want, anyway?" Sakura said.

Woah, she calmed down fast! Bipolar much? Oh yea.. I almost forgot.. What was I gonna say again?... Oh yeah!

"Are you sure you want Lucy Heartfilia to find your key?" I said, looking directly at her, ignoring the other spirits behind me that suddenly stopped and listened.

"Erm.. Sure" Sakura said, shrugging.

"Are you sure?" I said, making sure she didn't have any second choices or something.

"Ugh, yes old man, now shut up." Sakura said, turning around going to the doors.

'Tch, this child really annoys me.." I thought looking at Sakura who was going to go out.

Sakura's POV

"Ugh, yes old man, now shut up" I said.

I kinda feel bad now.. I didn't mean to be disrespectful, There's just so much thought on my mind right now.. I'll apologize later, right now, I'll thing about my powers and what I'll show Lucy-san when she ever summons me.

I saw a bench, walked towards it and sat down, thinking about what I'll do.

'I guess I could show her my powers, It is only ninja skills infused with chakra and magic, which mages see as lost magic. Not my fault for thinking that, It kinda is like lost magic, only a little bit stronger.' I thought to myself, looking at the fountain across me.

I really wanted an owner, I haven't had an owner, ever. I was going to be Karen's but Loki-nii told me that my key could be stolen and that there's a chance that I could get hurt. But now, I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I can be the one actually in charge.. I don't think I could get used to following my own rules, I was always babied..but.. No. Time to grow u and change my life, to get used to it, and to get an owner that I could give up my life to. Life, better be ready, Sakura Haruno is going to change you, once and for all.

Lucy's POV (ATLAST! XD)

I sat at the bar, drinking the usual, and watching my teammates fight, causing tables and chairs to fall and bumping into people.

'Ugh, I wish I could go to a mission, solo for once. But my teammates always baby me and follow me everywhere! They even break into my house!' I thought, annoyed.

I always wanted to have a solo mission, something hard and could show the guild and my teammates that I can take care of myself. But when could that happen? I am only 'A weak Celestial mage' like the Sabertooth mages said.

'But why should you believe them?' My mind suddenly said.

' You just need the courage to strengthen you, with that, it could make you stronger' my mind said again.

'But how?' I replied.

Oh wow, I'm hearing voices and talking to myself, I'm going crazy.

'You are not. I am just your…inner-self… that encourages you, helps and comfort through hardships' My 'inner-self' said.

'Huh? Through hardships.. When my mother passed away, where were you? When I ran away, where were you? When I cried all night during that day, WHERE WERE YOU?' I said, anger seeping through my words/thoughts.

This thing suddenly shows up and starts saying these trash, but during those said hardships, where was she? NOWHERE…. Okay Lucy, calm down, just don't mind her and calm down.

Calming down, My ' inner-self' tried speaking again. 'But-' She tried saying.

'No, shut up.' I said, cutting her off and shoving her to the deepest side of my mind.

Sigh. 'Now what?' I thought to myself.

Suddenly, Loki's key glowed throughout the guild and he came out.

"Princess." Loki said, bowing.

Oh. 'Why did he show up? Can't he see that I'm busy mopi- Er.. nevermind.' I thought to myself.

Now the guild quieted down and listened to us, trying to act like their not. Which is failing.

"What?" I said. Annoyance seeping through my words.

"I have talked to Master Makarov, you are now allowed to have a solo mssion." Loke said, smiling.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Loki!" I yelled in excitement, jumping off the bar stool.

"BUT, you have to go with someone." Loki said.

Oh God. And here I thought it was supposed to be a SOLO mission.

"What? But it's a SOLO mission! I should go by myself!" I said, annoyed by the fact that I have to go with someone.

"Prin-" Loki tried saying but was cut off.

"I"LL DO IT!" Natsu and Gray said in simultaneously.

"NO! I WILL!" They said, together again.

"STOP COPYING ME! ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu shouted to Gray.

"YOU STOP COPYING ME! FLAME BRAIN!" Gray shouted to Natsu, Both now face inches away.

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?!" Erza suddenly yelled behind them.

Oh gosh, my teammates are really annoying. Luckily, Erza can handle them. Now, time to go back to talking to Loki.

"Pst, Loki, what were you gonna say?" I said to Loki, who turned to me.

"Well, since I was RUDELY interrupted by some baboons, I was going to say, I will be coming with you." Loki said.

"WHAT?!" My teammates yelled, yes, even Erza.

Ignoring them, I replied.

"But I thought I was going to go to a SOLO mission?" I said, emphasizing the 'Solo' part.

"Well, since this would be your first solo mission, I have to accompany you, Master Makarov told me. And don't go to his office, he's in a meeting right now." Loki said, pushing up his glasses.

"Ugh. FINE." I said.

"Cheer up, Princess! This will be fun! Now, Pack up!" Loki said, carrying me bridal-style.

"Oi! Put me down!" I said, trying to get down.

'Never Princess~, I'll carry you to your apartment~!" Loki said, already going out the guild.

"WAIT-" I tried saying.

"BYE MINNA!" Loki shouted to the guild and running to my apartment.

KINDA CLIFFHANGER XDDD

I have nothing else to put at the moment T^T I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG!

Thank you for reviewing! Also, check out 'Wolves' Eclipse' by Scarlet Forest, It's so cool!

Well, I'll be busy for awhile, but I'll try to update more!

Ja ne!

P.S, As I read the reviews, I noticed Sakura is too strong, Is she? And her personality, I'm trying to make her the same, yet different, oh and the 0.0% speed, It's just called fast teleportation, The teleportation and the fast speed is a mistake, its just fast teleportation. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya! So, this isn't a chapter, sorry But I have a question-

Am I making Sakura too strong?

And-

Is her personality not that right?

I've been having this..thoughts in the reviews.

I'm not complaining on the reviews or anything, I'm actually happy to know that you guys reviewed, faved and followed

I'm just asking^^ So that I know where I could work more on :3

Or do you think it's alright? Please answer if you can^^

Thank you for your support! The next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the next day :D


End file.
